Hot Daddy
by Uchiha B
Summary: How Higurashi Kagome managed to gain the attention of a Daddy as hot as Son Goku... IY/DBZ inter-connected drabbles, Goku/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: How Higurashi Kagome managed to gain the attention of a Daddy as hot as Son Goku...

Pairing: Goku/Kagome

Rated: T

(Crack!Fic... maybe?)

* * *

"_Is this... what you really want?" Son Goku asked hesitantly, his voice very small as he watched the woman pack up her clothing with pain in his eyes, "Chichi?"_

_Chichi took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, Goku," She began, looking away from her soon-to-be ex-husband, "But I just can't live like this anymore. I refuse to just sit at home and watch your back anymore. You're always out training or searching for the Dragon Balls or fighting somebody..."_

"_But a divorce?" Goku quietly asked, feeling pain strike deep down into his soul as tears slowly flooded Chichi's eyes, "I love you, Chichi." _

"_And I love you, too," She answered, "But it's not enough anymore. For us to be happy – this is just how it has to be," She gave a watery smile, "It'll be hard at first, but it will get easier with time. We have two sons together, so it's not like we will never see each other again."_

_Goku clenched his hands tightly, furiously blinking back any moisture that was forming behind his eyes. He had known for some time that she was unhappy with how things were, but he had never expected things to be this bad. The silence was deafening, "If this is what you really want... I want you to be happy, and if this is what it takes, then..." He nodded slowly, "Then I'll just have to let you go."_

"_Thank you, Goku. I really do love you..."_

~00~

It was a light poking that brought him out of his thoughts, "Goku-san, are you all right?" A small worried voice interrupted his thoughts of the past, "You haven't said anything."

Goku smiled goofily, pushing away the slight mental pain that always came along when he thought about Chichi, "Of course, Kagome-chan!" He nuzzled the blushing girl's cheek, "You smell so good!" He murmured, burying his nose into Kagome's thick wavy hair and inhaling deeply.

The miko stiffened and blushed and stuttered, "T-thanks..." She muttered, not used to the almost constant praise that Goku seemed to shower upon her; not after the numerous insults that Inuyasha always flung towards her.

The small girl 'eeped' as Goku pulled her towards his broad chest, awkwardly tangling his legs with her much shorter ones, "You might not know it," The Saiyan mumbled into her hair, "But you saved me. From myself."

Kagome said nothing, shocked at the admission because what did she save him from? She also felt a deep guilt because she was always second-guessing this relationship, mostly because Goku was over twice her age and she wasn't even out of her teen years yet.

Also, Goku having a son the same age as her was a bit intimidating, but she could never deny it that Goku made her feel really good about herself.

Goku was the exact opposite of Inuyasha...

And she loved him for that.

* * *

A-ah – inspired by ch. 34 of _Purity Complex_...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Goku/Kagome

Rated: T

* * *

_He was lost._

_His life seemed to have absolutely no purpose without Chichi there and he just didn't know what to do anymore. He still trained and ate, but it just seemed so empty now because he didn't have a goal._

_His goal was to protect his family and now his family was gone._

_That meant no purpose._

_Goku wiped away the moisture from his eyes with frustration, punching at a tree with resentment. It shattered easily under his force of power and he clenched his fists and teeth when the anger still remained..._

"_What's that?" He gasped, widening his eyes when he sensed power and a lot of it. His hair stood on end as he quickly flew to source of the power. He couldn't explain it, but it felt so... pure and serene._

_It washed away his anger._

"_I've never seen this well before." Goku landed and scratched at his head, observing it curiously as he peered into it. His widened again as he finally spotted the source of pure power._

_It was a young bloody unconscious girl..._

~00~

Kagome watched with hazy glazed over eyes as Goku trained hard; his shirt ripped and his muscles rippling and sweat was tricking down his skin... _'Get your head out of the gutter, girl!' _The miko shook her head, blushing to her roots at her slightly pervy thoughts. While Inuyasha had been lean and still developing, Goku seemed to made out of muscle...

"You want to get something to eat?" Goku wrapped his large arms around her slender waist, startling her. Her blush darkened as the Saiyan tensed behind her, burying his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply, scenting her light arousal, "Or we could do something else."

"L-let's go get something to eat," Kagome stuttered, still a bit unused to Goku's easy affection, "I'm... kinda still sore from last night." She muttered in an embarrassed rush, getting a hearty chuckle from Goku.

"Sorry!" Goku said goofily, "I always forget how gentle I have to with you!" He grinned widely, "You're so small!"

Kagome pouted, playfully hitting Goku on his shoulder, "Whatever..." She mumbled while childishly crossing her arms. She then squeaked when Goku easily picked her up bridal style, flying off at his full speed to some destination he had in mind.

She really did adore these days...

...But she certainly wasn't looking forward to meeting Goku's ex-wife...


End file.
